


Valentine's Day Dance (Where Potter totally cut in and acted like a wanker)

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: firewhiskeyfic, Drunk Fic, M/M, author was drunk, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 01:58:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10777065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: Draco's been working really hard to restore the Malfoy name and make friends. And then Potter is all like "what do you want?" and Draco's like "fuck you, I am just dancing."





	Valentine's Day Dance (Where Potter totally cut in and acted like a wanker)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally created for: [**firewhiskeyfic**](https://firewhiskeyfic.dreamwidth.org/). 
> 
> This was the result of a very long and tiring day and almost an entire bottle of Cabernet (with an extra glass of Pink Rosé thrown in.) 
> 
> I've edited the fic through spell checker but otherwise, it's totally unbetaed in it's original glory. Don't expect me a fixed up version or a sequel :)

When Luna Lovegood approached Draco and asked him for a dance at the Ministry Ball on Valentine's Day, everyone in the room had gasped. Draco was sure that many believed that he'd put some sort of a spell on her but obviously he'd not. Because Draco wasn't like that. Lovegood, for all her quirkiness, was simply a sweet girl who'd forgiven him. It was the rest of the wizarding world that had a stick up their arse.

"You know everyone is staring," he told her while twirling her around the dancefloor. She really had the best moves and he couldn't help but laugh at her attitude. The woman didn't give a fuck, and Draco loved that about her. Loved it in the a way only a gay man could love a wonderful woman -- the goddess that she was -- and all the while regretting that he couldn't have her. If she would be with him, his life would be amazing. She knew it too, and liked to tease her about it because she had known his deepest secret for years.

"Didn't realise you cared about other people...." she said in a teasing tone. “And I don't care if they stare, you're the best dance partner one can ask for, Draco Malfoy."

"And why is that, Ms Lovegood?" Draco said with a smile as he bowed down to her when the music had stopped and they waited patiently for the next song to start.

The silence was deafening. Draco was sure that the musicians were being told to take a long pause between the songs just so they could torture Draco. He stood awkwardly looking at Luna while she grinned at him. If he didn't know her better, he'd think she was a love-struck woman -- given the way she was smiling at him. But he did know better. She was a good friend and her smile was genuine. She liked him -- if things were different she could even love him as a friend -- but as always and always and always she was a woman privy to many people's secrets and she knew all of Draco's. So now she was here grinning at him, knowing his secrets, knowing that even if she was dancing with him, she was not the one he wanted to dance with.

Eventually, she seemed to lose her resolve and she threw her head back and laughed. Her beautiful voice echoed in the room before she launched herself at him and hugged him. "I love your face, Draco Malfoy."

She said and the music started. And they started to dance again.

"Now I think everyone is quite _certain_ that I've put a spell on you. Or drugged you, or something..."

She laughed again and her body nearly melted into his as they did their own version of the waltz --prancing about the room. He really did admire the way she danced with him, and if things had been different, they would have been the best of lovers.

 _Dammit Draco, get your head out of your arse and let go of this thought. No matter how perfect you think she looks on a parchment for you, stop torturing yourself_.

"Ah, you love my face and you asked me to dance with you...I think I would say that I'm the luckiest man in the world, Ms Lovegood."

She giggled at that, and when the music changed again -- this time with a smaller pause -- the switched positions and instead of him leading the waltz, she had Draco twirling around for her.

"You're the best," SHE SAID.

"And, you're drunk<" he replied.

"Hello."

Both Draco and Luna gave a start when Potter's voice cut into their fun. Draco immediately scowled because, of course, leave it to POTTER to just show up when Draco was having a good time and just RUIN ALL THE FUN.

"Mind if I cut in?" he asked.

Draco looked at Luna and frowned. He had no idea who POTTER wanted to cut in with. Draco was sure that Potter didn't want to dance with _him_ so _obviously_ he was asking for Draco to walk away. But... Luna was the only person who was kind enough to dance with him at the Valentine's Ball -- which the Malfoy family was funding, by the way, thank you very much, and if he was no longer dancing with Luna then he'd just be miserable, and sitting in a corner, and pout -- and Draco was not very good at pouting even if he was a very attractive pouter--

"We're quite all right, thank you," Luna said, much to Draco's surprise.

"Yes, thank you," Draco said with a smirk and then pulled Luna away from Potter and towards the other side of the dancefloor.

"Was he asking you or me?" she asked.

"I’ve no idea. I thought he wanted to dance with you because he hates me. I mean, I think he does. Or maybe it's me that I hate him -- I forget. Luna, why do I feel so drunk?"

Luna laughed again and hugged Draco. "It's the charm," she said as if that was supposed to explain everything. When Draco gave her a confused look, she rolled her yes.

Luna Lovegood, rolling her eyes, as if Draco was the most exhausting thing ever was just so damn adorable. ADORABLE. If it were anyone else, he probably would've been offended but Luna was a sweetheart and Draco loved her as much as he loved Pansy. But Pansy wasn’t invited to the Ministry Ball so it was okay. Draco could admit to loving Luna because Pansy wasn't there to give him a hard time about it -- wait, he was going off topic.

"What charm?" he asked.

"When I asked you to dance with me... I placed a spell on us that we could feel the intoxication of the drinks we were drinking without drinking them. It's a better way to enjoy. To be. We feel drunk but we're not actually drinking. It's good for our health yet we are somewhat sober enough to make good decisions. The charm is in the lotion on my hands and I touched your face so you feel it too..."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"That's because you’re' drunk."

"Wait...what?"

"So Harry wanted to dance with you," she said, changing the topic and Draco is annoyed at this for many reasons. Because, well, first of all, the topic change makes no sense. She needed to explain to why Draco was drunk because Luna put on some random drunken spell in her body lotion -- weird (!) -- and second of all, who the hell gave two knuts about Potter.

Except Draco. But they weren't discussing that right now. Or were they?

"He wanted to dance with you because he does not like me. Because he thinks just like everyone else in this room that I have some sort of spell on you because Merlin forbid my family hasn't paid enough of our damn debts for all of our mistakes. I mean, come on! We pay for the Ministry Balls and the charity events, and we've nothing but apologised over and over and over again--"

"Harry doesn't care about that," she said, turning around in his arms with her hair flying through the air. It landed on Draco's shoulder as she pressed herself close to him.

When Draco opened his mouth to retort to Luna's comment, no entirely sure what he was going to say -- Potter was there _again_.

"Luna... I think we should talk."

"Oh for heaven's sake, Potter. Can't you see we are together?" Draco snapped without meaning to. Wait, why did he just say he was with Luna? He wasn't _with_ her. H was just dancing with her and they were together like that, not more than that. For sure.

FOR SURE.

Potter gave Draco a look he couldn't decipher. It was a mix between lost and confused and hurt -- why was Potter here?

Did Draco hurt him? Was Potter pining over Luna?

"I..." Potter mumbled but he honestly looked as though someone had kicked his house-elf and he was all distraught over it. "My apologies. I...misunderstood. I'm sorry. I'll just--"

"Harry!" Luna said, as if she'd _just_ realized he was there. RIGHT THERE. Talking to them. "Dance with Draco."

"What?" both Potter and Draco said at the same time.

What was her bloody problem. Draco did not -- absolutely did not WANT to dance with POTTER. \

"Luna, we were having such a wonderful time," Draco said. "If you were looking to get rid of me, I'd rather you tell me you were done than throw me off to _Potter_. No offence, Of course." Draco turned to nod at Potter. "I think it's quite late anyway so I'll just be going then.."

"No, Draco..." Luna pulled at Draco's arm, trying to stop him. "Dance with Harry. He really wants that."

"I ... that's not what I was..."

"I'm sure Potter doesn't."

"Don't tell me what I want, Malfoy."

"Stop interrupting my evening then, Potter."

"I'm NOT interrupting your evening. It's YOU who is interrupting mine."

Draco glowered at Potter and took a step back because he knew that if he didn't walk away from this situation he was going to explode. He didn’t care how hot Potter looked tonight. How well his hair was tamed, how sexy his eyes looked behind the designer glasses or how they shone with the light of the disco balls that circled around them -- making everything so sparkling. Sure, Potter was attractive but looks could only take you so far, and Draco knew that. Potter's attractiveness couldn't make up for his personality that was mostly vapid.

"If you think this is the right time to confess your feelings for Luna, Potter, I'd say that your timing is quite awful."

"What? No! I mean ... what?"

"Really? That's how you win over the woman of your dreams? By insulting her date? And then not even admitting that you fancy her?"

"Me? What are you even on about, Malfoy? I didn't come here to tell Luna that I fancy her. Trust me, if I fancied her, she'd know by now. She is not.. I mean, I love her. She's my friend, but not like that. I just wanted to talk to her. Because why are you even here? What do you even want with her?"

"I don't want anything with her?" Draco argued. "She was the one who wanted to dance with me."

"Yes, and then she admitted to the whole room that she loves your face."

"My face is quite lovable, thank you very much."

"The fact that your mother thinks so, Malfoy, doesn't actually make it valid!"

"At least I have a mother!"

Okay, so yes, Draco was rather aware of the fact that his last statement in the most ridiculous argument ever was quite the low blow. No, he shouldn't have said what he did, but what he was not prepared for was the SECOND deafening silence of the evening. After his ridiculous statement, that was more of an insult to his upbringing than anything else -- he looked around the room and found every single person there gaping at him.

But they weren't just gaping at him, they were also gaping at Potter. Maybe that made him feel just a little bit better. Just a little bit though because his statement was awful and Draco was awful and Potter would be so much better off just walking away from him or punching him or placing a deadly hex on him or something. Instead Potter glared at him like his life depended on Draco saying one more insult. He hadn't even _Flinched_ at Draco’s insult which was, in all honesty, the worst ever. Because, yes, you really wanted to tell someone whose parents were killed off when he was one that at least Draco had a mother because Potter didn't because Draco's parents worshipped the man that had killed Potter's parents...

Why was he even a real person?

How was this even really actually happening?

Potter took a step back from him, and Draco didn't blame the man. He turned to his side where Luna had been only to find an empty space. Then he turned his head to his other side and Luna wasn't there either. In fact, Luna was no-where to be found. Where in the bloody hell had she gone? Why did she just _leave_?

"What..." he mumbled.

Then Draco took in all the room, everyone was staring at them but they all looked more confused than horrified.

"What is their bloody problem?" he asked Potter, because Potter was still standing there. That bloody wanker.

"Where's Luna?" Potter asked.

"She seemed to have left us," replied Draco. When Potter gave him a confused look, Draco added, "Well, you best go on and scurry after her. Catch her before she gets away."

"What are you even talking about?"

"Isn't that why you're here? Aren't you chasing--"

"Luna is my friend, is all. I just wanted to make sure she was feeling all righ--"

"Why would she not be all right?" Draco asked, feeling scandalised. It was one thing for him _knowing_ that people felt a certain way around him but to question his friends' choices was a different story. And above all, he was not going to accept POTTER insulting him like this.

 _"Wow, you weren't joking."_ someone said from behind Draco and Draco turned to glare daggers at them.

"Right? I told you they had it bad."

"Who said that?" Draco demanded, his voice echoing in the room. When had the music stopped playing again.

"They're talking about us," Potter said.

"Fuck you. Where's LUNA??" Draco demanded. Even if she was gone with her intoxicating lotion, Draco was still feeling drunk.

"Her what lotion?"

"I said that out loud didn't I?"

"Luna has intoxicating lotion?"

"I am going to go find her." Draco charged away as a man on a mission. He was just about done with Potter, and all the judgmental people in the room with their judgmental thoughts about _something_ , and he was in no mood for it.

When he got to the balcony overlooking the garden outside the hotel the Ministry had hired to hold the ball, he felt slightly dizzy.

"Malfoy, you're okay?"

"What do you want, Potter? I am very busy"

"You're looking for Luna."

"Well. Yes. What DO YOU WANT?"

"Luna... I mean, help you look for Luna."

"Oh. You are just so annoying. She probably left my side because you showed up. You are so annoying, do you know that? You are just the worst. We were having a perfectly good time And no, I'd not drugged her to dance with me--"

"I never said you did."

"But you thought it. Because why else would a beautiful woman want to dance with me? ME? The former death eater who has done everything to prove to this fucking society that I belong here that 'm not that evil or -- WHATEVER."

"Why are you screaming, Malfoy?"

"I don't know. Why is your face, Potter?"

"You know that doesn't make any sense right?"

"LUNA!" Draco shouted and walked away from Potter and his stupid voice and his stupid face and his disarming smile and his sexy eyes--shit Draco didn't want to think about Potter's sexy eyes. Bloody hell. Potter and his sexy eyes, that he'd inherited from his mother, and Potter didn't have a mother and Draco had one-- No, Draco wasn't going through THAT again.

"You are stupid, and go away," Draco said to Potter before he made a run for it. He was going to get lost in the garden, fully assured that that's where Luna had gone to, and he was going to find her and get rid of Potter, and that was what was going to happen.

"I just want to talk," Potter said.

"About what?" Draco snapped. "I'm looking for Luna. Just want to make sure she's doing fine."

"I'm sure she's fine. She can take care of herself-- Malfoy, will you just listen?" Then Potter tugged on Draco's shirt and he yanked his arm so hard that Draco toppled over Potter's body. In a moment's notice, they were on the grass with Draco on top of Potter, settled in-between Potter's legs.

"Fucking hell, :Potter."

"You're such a light weight."

"I didn't even drink more than one drink of Firewhisky," Draco said.

"And yet here we are..."

"Get off me!"

"Malfoy,, you're on top of me."

"Yes, and you've trapped me with your legs," Draco said, feeling Potter's legs all but wrapped around him, intertwined with his own legs.

"Still looking for Luna?" Potter asked.

"Oh. I..." Draco started to say but he realised that as he pressed down Potter's body, his erection also pressed down against Potter's. He was hard. And so was Potter. They'd been arguing and fighting through the evening but now were twined with each other --aroused. Well, Draco was aroused but why was Potter hard? Was Potter gay?

Draco had no idea.

Could it be that instead of wanting Luna, was Potter interested in Draco? No, that sounded bizarre.

"Do _you_ want Luna?" Draco asked, grinding his erection against Potter's. They were playing a completely different game now.

"Just what I always wanted...." Luna's voice seemed to come out of nowhere as she bent down to ruffle Draco's hair. Potter still didn't let go of him, with his bloody strong legs wrapped around Draco. The man was in for a lot of hurt. "Two men finding sexual release discussing me."

"That's not what this is..." Draco started to say but Luna shut him up with one look. Yes, Luna was privy to his secrets, and his biggest one at that. The one where he maybe sort of fancied Potter, and with Potter wrapped around him like a bloody sea creature, Draco shouldn't have been complaining.

"Luna, I just wanted to make sure you were okay, but..." Potter paused when Draco tried to move against him to set himself free, but his cock only brushed against Potter's and Potter let out a small groan.

"How do the two of you even function in society?" Luna asked sniffing; she got up and walked away. "Don't come after me. I’m going home and you should do the same. Go to the same home, I mean."

And just like that she was gone and Draco found himself completely confused and frowning.

"Potter, let go of me. I don't want--"

Potter's hand reached up to tug on Draco's hair before he moved them around and had Draco pinned under him. How did Draco even get on the ground with Potter on top of him -- he'd no idea.

"Potter--"

"Shut up, Malfoy!" Potter growled.

"You can't--" was all Malfoy mustered out; Potter started to all but grind against him. Draco let out a small moan, and even if he wanted to resist, he couldn't. It was Potter, who seemed somewhat sober rubbing up against him, and all Draco could think about was all the people that could be watching him. That could see Potter, saviour of the wizarding world, taking Draco in such a public display.

So maybe Draco was turned on a bit with that. He liked the idea of being taken in a public place. Most of all, he liked the idea of Potter taking him but--

"Shit. That's not..." Potter said before he loosened his grip on Draco.

"Don't you dare, Potter," Draco said, grabbing Potter by his waist and arching up. "Don't you _fucking_ dare."

Potter grinned down at him and Draco thought that maybe it was the most perfect smile in the world and maybe it was just the most wonderful way to live his last few moments on earth.

Potter reached into his shirt and pulled out his wand. He swirled it around them and every sound around them seemed to fade away. Then Potter placed another spell.

"What was that?"

"Silencing Charm," he said. "Both ways. Can't hear them, and they can't see us. For all it matters we've Disapparated and if anyone saw us here -- thinks we're not here anymore."

"I know what Disapparated means," Draco said.

Potter bit his lower lip and looked down at Draco.

"I take it you're not going to remove yourself from me then?" Draco asked.

"Do you want me to?" Potter asked in return. "You were the one who told me to not _fucking_ dare."

"Didn't think you were going to make this all a private sex spot in the middle of a garden."

"I didn't think this was how I was going to get you, but here we are," Potter said, finally loosening his grip on Draco to run a hand through his hair. "I want you."

"You want me?"

"Yes," said Potter.

"What does that mean exactly? You have me. I'm quite pinned under you and -- well, if I'm completely honest...I'm not entirely against the idea."

"I don't know," Potter said, looking sincere. "I just want everything. With you."

"And this includes semi-public sex?" Draco asked, his hands reaching down to find Potter's belt. He moved quickly to unbuckle the belt and started to unbutton Potter's trousers.

Potter leaned down to press his lips against Draco's. The kiss started off as tentative, and Draco wasn't sure if it was going to go anywhere. In his experience, he'd got off many men without sharing a kiss with him, because it wasn't the same thing. A kiss indicated something far more intimate than just giving someone a hand job and moving on with your life.

His hand stilled on Potter's cock as Potter invaded Draco's mouth, his tongue pushing in, demanding to be there. Draco's moan stifled against Potter's tongue, it thrusting in and out, as if it belonged there. As if no tongue ever had any right to have been there before.

"Want you..." :Potter whispered against Draco's mouth. "Now, or later. We don't have to. I didn't mean for this to--"

"I want you," Draco said, admitting it more to himself than declaring it to Potter. The idea, the fantasy, finally coming to turns with the reality. He wanted Potter, wanted him right then and there and didn't care if he'd been denying it up until that point.

"Need to feel you."

"Can I take you home?" Potter asked.

Draco closed his eyes and relaxed into the grass. The cool wetness finally seeping into him. Ever since he'd been on it, his body had been burning with his desire, with Potter's touch, but now that he wasn't fighting against it all, it was better. So much better. He felt like he could _breathe_.

"You better," said Draco.

"Okay then. Hold on," was all Potter said before he'd towered over Draco, wrapped himself over him from head to toe, and Apparated them to his place.

* * *

END  
Thanks for reading


End file.
